


До рассвета...

by AAluminium



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 15:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Крис оцепенел. Такое он видел только в фильмах ужасов, которые чуть ли не ежевечерне смотрел на новеньком планшете, с видом знатока оценивая качество видео и диагональ экрана. Чтобы снять подобные вещи, нужен хромакей, компьютер, режиссеры и монтажеры, которые собрали бы отснятые куски воедино – но сейчас это было не кино, и юноша с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не закричать от ужаса.





	До рассвета...

Крис был на седьмом небе от счастья: да, ситуацию иначе как паршивой не назовешь, и единственный выход, приходивший на ум – дожить до рассвета и отчалить к чертям отсюда – едва ли можно было назвать легко осуществимым, но зато Эшли наконец-то обратила на него внимание! Опасность, адреналин, совместные переживания – всех их это сплотило еще больше, и скромная, домашняя девочка в конце концов осмелела, понимая, что они, может быть, и доживают свои последние часы на этом свете. Костлявые твари, заполонившие лес и почти проникнувшие в дом, не способствовали романтическому расположению духа, но и поубавили у всех остальных желание подурачиться: всем было явно не до шуток, и робкая ласка Эшли, осторожное касание ее руки принималось как нечто неожиданно теплое и родное – что-то, что могло утешить и успокоить расшатанные нервы. И даже вечно недовольная Эмили не демонстрировала свое неодобрение в полный голос – просто что-то бормотала себе под нос, едва слышно огрызаясь на какую-то неосторожно брошенную фразу. 

Парень и подумать не мог, что совместные проблемы – и уж тем более опасность – роднят людей так сильно. Раньше все они были друзьями; теперь же – одной семьей. И чем больше они зависели друг от друга, тем сложнее было принимать судьбоносные решения: стоило ли им разделиться, чтобы не навлечь беду на всех остальных, или пойти вместе, чтобы, в случае нападения, выиграть несколько мгновений и сбить с толку кровожадного охотника? Позволить Майку взять первенство или самому броситься грудью на амбразуру? Пойти одному или взять с собой кого-нибудь еще для подстраховки? Не слишком ли это опасно?.. 

Вопросы так и роились в его голове: с одной стороны, он должен был защищать друзей – в частности, конечно, Эшли, которая казалась наиболее уязвимой и незащищенной, – а с другой ему не хватало храбрости, необходимой для таких подвигов. Как же хорошо было сидеть дома и лайкать фотки на «Фейсбуке»! Да, еще пару дней назад он и подумать не мог, что окажется в таком положении – без связи, Интернета и цивилизации, один на один с кровожадными тварями, о слабостях которых знал только один-единственный человек – незнакомец, так напугавший Эмили в шахтах. 

\- Убить пулями их нельзя, - хрипло резюмировал мужчина, поправляя на плече огнемет, - но это их ненадолго отпугнет. Помни, они быстрее и сильнее тебя, но обладают плохим зрением: если я скажу тебе встать и стоять смирно – не смей шевельнуть и мускулом. Усек? 

\- Усек, - кивнул тогда Крис, чувствуя, как холодная рука внутри сжимает его внутренности. Это предприятие изначально не создавало впечатления романтической прогулки под луной, а теперь и вовсе приняло зловещий оборот: честно сказать, парень с большой охотой предоставил бы возможность погеройствовать Майку, уже не раз доказавшему свою смелость и отвагу, но он не мог подставиться в глазах Эшли, с таким волнением и надеждой глядящей на него своими громадными глазами. 

Он вряд ли когда-нибудь сумеет забыть то, что произошло потом… Крис не двигался, как и было приказано; он стоял на месте как приклеенный, мысленно удивляясь тому, как вендиго, находящийся в паре ярдов от них, моментально потерял ориентацию в пространстве: чудовище, кажется, просто растерялось, не обнаружив на пути своей предполагаемой добычи. Но что-то пошло не так: привыкший к неожиданностям, матерый охотник и знаток, незнакомец попал под удар. Одно ловкое движение когтей, и из обезглавленного тела брызнул фонтан крови, окрашивая снег вокруг в алый цвет. Голова, слетевшая от мощного удара в сугроб, еще пару мгновений бешено вращала глазами, как будто пыталась осознать, что произошло: быстро умирающий мозг продолжать отправлять сигналы телу, словно надеясь, что хотя бы один из ударов придется в цель. 

Крис оцепенел. Такое он видел только в фильмах ужасов, которые чуть ли не ежевечерне смотрел на новеньком планшете, с видом знатока оценивая качество видео и диагональ экрана. Чтобы снять подобные вещи, нужен хромакей, компьютер, режиссеры и монтажеры, которые собрали бы отснятые куски воедино – но сейчас это было не кино, и юноша с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не закричать от ужаса. На него брызнула настоящая теплая кровь, а вполне реальный монстр, мечтающий урвать как можно больше мяса, бежал за ним по пятам и дышал в спину, то и дело загребая воздух когтистыми лапами. Парень даже не оглядывался: знал – одно-единственное промедление чревато смертью, и уж если эта тварь окажется совсем близко и набросится на него, то он узнает об этом первый – поворачиваться для этого не понадобится вовсе – слишком будет поздно. 

\- Твою мать, да впустите же вы меня! – завопил он, колотя руками по входной двери, чувствуя, что каждый его мускул напряжен настолько, что тело отказывается подчиняться. – Черт вас всех дери! Откройте дверь, немедленно!..

Тогда он успел. Буквально за секунду до того, как желто-лиловые окровавленные когти царапнули воздух, дверь перед ним распахнулась, и он влетел в комнату, едва не ударившись лицом о пол – какая ничтожная плата за спасение! Раньше он поклонялся богам технического прогресса – а теперь готов был поверить в Ганешу, Кришну, Будду, Аллаха, Шайтана, Вельзевула и кого угодно, кто спас его от неминуемой смерти. Пока, правда, в качестве богини выступала Эшли – именно она открыла ему дверь. Что ж, такой алтарь в доме его тоже бы устроил. 

Но сейчас ситуация в корне менялась. Приняв решение разделиться и не доверять своему слуху, ребята – каждый в одиночку – отправились исследовать шахты, чтобы найти всех остальных – или хотя бы убедиться в том, что Мэтт и Джесс остались в живых. Крис прислушивался к каждому шороху, но слышал лишь одно: вкрадчивый шелест его собственных шагов и действующий на нервы звук капающей с потолка воды. Капли, скользя по гладким сталактитам, скапливались на самом кончике и с поистине оглушающим в густой тишине звоном падали на пол. Где-то прошуршал отколовшийся камень и, стукнувшись о стенку, скатился в недра шахты. Крис замер. Рядом с ним определенно кто-то был. 

Спертый воздух катакомб строительной пылью оседал в его легких. Он не слышал не единого постороннего звука, но кожей ощущал чье-то незримое присутствие, как будто несколько пар глаз успешных охотников наблюдали за ним из засады. Молодой человек напрягся и вжался в стену, не единым движением не выдавая себя – не поворачивая головы он осматривал потолок и окружающие его ходы. Если кто-то и притаился здесь неподалеку, то выхода у него не будет: дороги обратно он не знает. Придется идти наугад, опираясь на отметки, которые оставляет Майк, откалывая куски камня с помощью мачете. 

\- Крис! Крис, помоги мне! Крис! 

Кровь отхлынула от лица, но парень с трудом прогнал первоначальный порыв броситься на помощь Эшли, чей голос, многократно отрикошетив от круглых стен шахты, четко и членораздельно доносился до него. Это не могла быть Эшли; с ней ничего не случилось, с ней все в порядке, она обещала быть осторожной… 

\- Крис!.. А-а-а!!! Больно!.. На помощь! Ребята! 

Голоса то и дело менялись; удивительная мимикрия, подумал он машинально, понимая, что этот тембр больше не принадлежит его возлюбленной. Значит вендиго все-таки где-то поблизости, и ему стоит остерегаться. Главное – не думать о других. Это – залог безопасности: если хоть один из них поддастся на провокацию, то в конце концов обретет в этих катакомбах вечный покой сразу после того, как ощутит на собственном опыте остроту крепких смрадных клыков.

Ощущение преследования притупилось, а потом и вовсе прошло. По потолку проскользнула паукообразная тень и, взвизгнув, исчезла в одном из переходов. Крис же свернул в противоположный. 

Свист ветра, облизывающего сталагмиты и застревающего между зубов неприветливой пещеры, зловещим воем окутывал катакомбы. Юноша едва сдерживался от непроизвольных ругательств при виде бурых пятен крови, оторванных голов, распотрошенных тел и человеческих останков разной степени давности: одни высохли совсем и по цвету походили на гашеную известь; на костях других еще виднелись ошметки мяса и волокна мышц; на некоторых черепах, обглоданные лица которых скривились в предсмертной агонии, спутались и слиплись от крови волосы, а совсем еще свежие тела, обреченные на вечное гниение, зияли зловонными разверстыми ранами – они уже начали разлагаться, и низкая температура не удерживала естественные биологические процессы.

Крис тяжело сглотнул и двинулся дальше. Это своеобразное кладбище было чем-то наподобие хранилища – отвратительного морга и противоестественной трапезной. От смрада, царившего здесь, юношу подташнивало, и желудок, скрутившись внутри, сделал кувырок. Парень отвернулся и, пятясь, пошел дальше, освещая путь фонариком на смартфоне: кто бы что там ни говорил, но современные технологии не так уж и бесполезны даже в таких условиях. Если он выживет, то обязательно напишет благодарственное письмо тому, кто придумал фонарики на телефонах. Может даже пошлет пожертвование в фонд нанотехнологий, если найдет нечто подобное. 

Неожиданно за спиной раздалось влажное чавканье и хруст перекусываемой кости. Кто-то громко и агрессивно зарычал, и Крис, борясь с желанием бежать так, чтобы пятки сверкали, усилием воли заставил себя встать смирно и спрятаться за огромным растущим из земли минералом, распластавшимся у какой-то ниши на манер щита. Здесь его точно никто не заметит. По крайней мере пока. 

То, что предстало его глазам, вряд ли могло быть реальным: это больше смахивало на дешевый ужастик с копеечными спецэффектами. Тощая долговязая фигура, неестественно выпирающие кости которой были туго обтянуты серой кожей, будто сплетенной из паутины и покрытой какими-то язвами или укусами, притащила тело и бросило его в общую кучу, садясь рядом и, вероятно, собираясь начать трапезничать. Крис едва ли мог собрать мысли в кучу: зрение, затуманенное ужасом, отказывалось воспринимать картинку в целом, и то глаза то и дело выцепляли какие-нибудь детали, не желавшие собраться в одно целое впечатление. Сначала была черная куртка с опушкой – какая-то дорогая безделица, которая совсем не грела, но девчонки с ума сходили по этому новому тренду. Черные джинсы в обтяжку. Опять куртка с опушкой под самую шею. Высокий воротник водолазки. Ярко переливающаяся подвеска. Окровавленное лицо… и отсутствующие глаза. В глазницах совсем не было глаз – вместо этого на месте глазных яблок зияли две пустые дыры. 

Крис сделал глубокий вдох и медленно досчитал до десяти, стараясь не слушать шорох разрываемой одежды и клацанье острых как бритва зубов. Эмили не выжила. Ее поймали и убили дичайшим образом – он даже представлять не хотел, что девушка чувствовала перед смертью и какие мучения она перенесла, находясь в агонии. Тут же его мысли перенеслись к Эшли: а что если и она тоже… 

Раздалось утробное рычание. Вендиго одним мощным рывком вырвал сустав и облизнул кость; оттянув плоть на себя, он с наслаждением оторвал огромный пласт кожи и мышц. Облизнув длинным змеиным языком предплечье, чудовище отбросило руку в сторону – и, отделив голову от тела привычным движением когтей, принялся за тело, откусывая громадные шматки мяса от того, что когда-то было Эмили. 

Прижав руку ко рту, парень закрыл глаза и принялся глубоко дышать, уже почти не ощущая вони гниющей и разлагающейся плоти. В ушах звенело; мерзкое чавканье, усиленное эхом шахты, стучало в самой его голове, а перед мысленным взором то и дело вставало искаженное лицо Эмили с отсутствующими глазами. Он никогда не сможет отделаться от такого мерзкого зрелища – и вряд ли когда-нибудь забудет этот отвратительный запах трупов. 

Насытившись, вендиго наскоро утер рот, бросив на пол жертву как свиную тушу. Из рваных ран выглядывали кипельно-белые кости, глиняный пол густо пропитался кровью, а вывернутые от неаккуратного обращения суставы «изломали» тело под странными и неестественными углами – от одного этого можно было упасть в обморок. Монстр, рявкнув что-то, осмотрелся по сторонам, но, не заметив ничего подозрительного, за волосы поднял с пола отсеченную голову. Пара капель еще не запекшейся крови капнули на него, что, вероятно, возбудило в нем еще больший аппетит и заставило в новом припадке голода вгрызться в щеку, откусывая губы и, приоткрывая рот, вырвать с корнем язык. Сняв с лица скальп, чудовище принялось слизывать остатки крови и сгрызать остатки кожи, слегка раскачиваясь с отрубленной головой в паучьих руках. Оставив на неживом лице лишь ошметок кожи, вендиго, услышав подозрительный шум в самом дальнем от него проходе, бросил свою добычу и устремился туда в поисках новых жертв. 

Убедившись, что опасность миновала, Крис вышел из укрытия и, не глядя на останки, принялся взглядом отыскивать засечки на камнях, оставленные Майком. Немедленно скрыться. Они должны выбраться отсюда. До рассвета осталось совсем немного.


End file.
